Lingering hands
by chloe103
Summary: They'd touch and fondle me, but I didn't care. They lingered under my skirt and tickled my thigh, or pinch my undies. They taught me lingering hands were good, so I used it on the Elrics. Then myself. So maybe if I chuck this knife inside me, it'll feel good. It always feel good. Rapefic
1. Chapter 1

Hands. The worst part of the body. They just grope and fondle and spread germs. That's how I think of them. It was how they were used on me.

In Central's orphanage, the kids there would be so mean. They always slap my thick thighs repeatedly, poke and pinch my developing teats, flip my small skirt up, or even shove my small hand in their grisly pants. I was only 11! When I was eight, they taught me how to masturbate and watch porn.

Now it was worse. Those boys taught me about how "fuck" means to have meaningless sex, and that they will "fuck" me tomorrow. They said that yesterday.

Night fell in Central, with no stars in the sky like Resembool. A loud knock was heard at my door, so I put a robe over me. It was probably Edward or Alphonse. I opened the door widely, revealing _them_. Those boys. They stepped in, at least four of them.

They were handsome but their head was in the wrong place. One stepped out from all of them, named Rodrick. Dark hair and dark eyes with a handsome smirk. I loved his comely face, but not his actions. He taught me many things, and said he loved when I was naked and wet.

The door locked as he stepped toward me. Nervous and anxious, I laid on my bed. Not my virginity. Small tears watered in my eyes so I closed them. Unbuckling belts and zippers and small talk was heard.

"Why are you so scared? You like being fondled and touched..." He nibbled my ear despite my earrings and dug his hand into my robe to play with my breasts. Then, he sat on my stomach to unravel my robe and look at my body.

"Look at how much you've grown, Winry. I'm proud of you and your body o course. Now you can attract any man...especially me." I saw him place a hand on his fly and clutched it as he looked at my body. The 3 other boys who came along already bad their dirty pants on the floor, rubbing their manhood as they stared at my body.

Rodricke told me to take off his pants, so I did.

"We're going to skip the blowjob for today, Winry. I want to get down to business. I want to **_fuck_**." He said, putting his manhood near my crotch.

The other boys that came with him started to slap their penises on my stomach and breasts, or stick it in my mouth. I was paying to much attention to the other boys that the pain of him entering me was unbearable. I screamed, but a sweaty hand cupped over my mouth.

It hurt so much, too much. He rammed into me and each time he did a wet slap was heard against me. He put my legs on his shoulders to get a good view. I bit the hand on my mouth and screamed, but it was cut off again when Rodricke slapped my thigh.

"Shut up! We'll get caught, and you don't want that. To shut you up..." He pointed to his friend. He approached me and grabbed my head, then shoved his manhood in my mouth.

My scream was muffled. Everytime I tried to scream I'd choke, so I just decided to cry. Finally, they both pulled out, white fluid leaking from me.

"I did well. Your body's even more beautiful-" Rodricke stumbled on his words.

He grabbed his manhood and rubbed his hand along it up and down. They all surrounded me on my bed and continued their action. When I orally had sex, they'd do this. White fluids would always come out and they would try to land it in my mouth.

White fluids squirted and sprayed on my chest and face, them laughing. Is this what men like? To pleasure them more, I stuck my tongue out and licked the tip if their penis. When I did this, they moaned and grabbed my head.

"Good job, Winry. I'll come back in the morning alone. Make sure your clean." He whispered in my ear, then left.

Left in my room to sob, I thought about Edward and Alphonse. They can't know about this. About anything that's been happening these past years. Ever.

Mashed potatoes with chicken and a small sweet potato pie would satisfy me today. He didn't come this morning, gladly. I silently ate lunch with the Elrics, my vagina irratating me. My uncomfortable gestures was noticed by Alphonse.

"Winry, what's wrong?" Alphonse asked, his soft blue eyes staring at me. I leaned in to his ear and cupped my hands around it.

"My pussy hurts..." I whispered for the sake of privacy. His face turned red and he stammered.

"Come again..." He denied that I said it so I repeated it.

"My pussy hurts. Look..." I whispered.

I lifted my leg so that I was straddling the bench. I couldn't show Edward because he was sitting across from me, but I could show Alphonse. Slowly, I lifted my skirt and showed him. His reaction was hysterical: he put his hands over his eyes and peeked through them, and turned away.

"Winry, where are your undies?" He whispered.

Edward looked at us with confusion, leaning over the table. In the whiff of time, Alphonse pushed my hand down to cover my pussy. I always loved Alphonse and he was so kind. He deserved to look at it, or so I was taught.

Rodricke and his friends only do things to me when I'm nice and kind. If I was mean (like Edward) they'd forcefully do things to hurt me. Like bite my teats or pinch my clit. That's why I try to be nice.

"What happened?" Edward asked with a small smile.

"N-Nothing, brother." Alphonse said with a fake and nervous smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Getting some napkins." He picked at a stain on his shirt then left.

"Alphonse, do you see?" I lifted my skirt once again.

"Winry, where are your undies?" He whispered again.

"I was told not to wear any. Are you wearing any?" Lightly, I touched his fly to unzip it. He hesitated, but put a hand over mine.

"Winry, Mom said to never let anyone touch your privates and armpits."

"No, she said to really clean your privates and armpits."

"You need to put on underwear or you'll catch something!"

"But if I put on underwear, I won't be ready to masturbate! You should try not wear underwear. I was taught that it was easier to have sex without underwear and you can masturbate anytime you want." I explained, grabbing his hand to put it under my skirt.

He snatched it away and shook his head in worry.

"It isn't right Winry! Who's teaching you this?" He whispered.

"I can't say. I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone!"

"Okay, fine."

"It's them over there. Those boys."

"Winry, why? They aren't a good crowd to be by. What do they do to you?"

"They teach me things I need to know. Maybe I can teach you and Edward one day. They taught me what _fuck_ means. It means to have meaningless sex. They wanted to fuck me."

"D-Did they?"

"Yes. They said it would hurt the first time, but once I do it with someone else it would feel good. Do you want to do it?"

"No, Winry...No. It's innapropiate."

"Fine, I understand. I'm sorry, Alphonse. I'll ask someone else." Alphonse and I stopped our conversation when Edward came along with a new shirt. Why doesn't Alphonse want to do it? I'm doing him a favor.

_Right?_


	2. Chapter 2

I know our hot, rough ramming was heard outside my door. Also, I don't want to risk losing my friends because of this. Rodricke led me astray from the playground. We went into a private part of the woods alone.

"Now, nobody will see us..." He pushed me on a tree and lifted my skirt.

"No underwear? I'm impressed." He commented.

Like always, he rammed into me roughly. At least we were far away or our wet slapping would be heard by the teachers or nuns.

"Winry, if you were to leave today, you can practice this on the Elrics when they leave with you." He grunted and stammered. I nodded in agreement.

"What if I forget? What if I don't want to do it?" I asked nervously.

"Then maybe this will make you remember..." He whispered in my ear.

He thrusted harder and rougher, my head hitting the back of the tree with great force. The wet slamming became louder and worse, and he grabbed my breasts tightly. A small rustle in a bush quickly made us part and rearrange our clothes, then take off away from each other.

"Winry." My shoulder was grabbed by a large nun who wasn't looking at me in a nice way.

She led me away and back inside, Rodricke watching me from behind a bush with little interest. I called his name, but he just stood where he was. She led me to an office, where a blonde couple sat. They shot me a relieving smile but I didn't give one back.

Once again I looked around, Alphonse and Edward were sitting down in front of the parents and an extra seat was open for me. Gladly, I sat in it.

"You've requested three healthy, blonde children. Here they are," The nun stood and bent to our level, "Winry, Edward, Alphonse, tell them about yourselves." The nun happily said then stood out the way.

"How about your name, age, a hobby, and something that scared you." Our nun added.

We practiced this many times with our teacher. The three of us would stand, and speak in order from shortest to tallest. So Edward, Alphonse, then me. We would say our name and age

"I'm Edward, I am...13 years old, I like to play touch football and study alchemy and what I'm scared of..." He trailed off and looked towards us.

We shook our heads, because hat happened to our parents is a secret between us.

"I'm scared of milk." He finished curtly, then slumped back I his chair.

"I am Alphonse Elric, am 12 years old , and I enjoy scrapbooking and writing. My fear is losing my brother and friend." He sat back down neatly with a smile.

Sometimes I hate these boys. They tell people that I'm like a sister to them but they continue calling me a friend to my face.

"I'm Winry Rockbell. I am also 12 years old, and I enjoy baking and repairing small things. I'm scared of...boys." I said.

The couple chuckled at my fear when they saw Alphonse and Edward's reaction. I truly wasn't scared if boys, I'm actually scared of this whole place and its people inside. But that's my little secret.

"You all seem like wonderful children with great records. Are you three willing to become part of our family?" The woman asked.

"Yes." We said in unison. Why not? We're orphans for God's sake. Who wouldn't want to leave this crappy place.

"Great. Go get your things, children." The nun shooed us happily, so we ran to our rooms.

Wrench and screws, a small bible, a few short skirts and dresses, my earrings, and shoes. That was all I had. Tired, I sat on my bed. A box shifted on my covers, which caught my curiosity. It was small and brown, with crappy letters spelling: Rodricke.

Slowly, I opened the piece of cardboard. A squishy purple fellatio appeared inside with a small note.

_**Stick it in your pussy and turn the switch on. You'll thank me later. **_

I lifted my skirt and put the penis in me, then switched it on. It vibrate inside me and my juices and felt great. I moaned loudly as I moved it rhythimacally to my ass. Hmm...how thoughtful of him.

A loud knock was heard on my door. I shut my trap and opened it, revealing Alphonse.

"Edward wanted to know if you were-" He didn't finish when I pulled him in my room and locked my door.

"Look at what Rodricke got me," I revealed the fellatio. "I'll demonstrate..."

I lifted my skirt and switched it on, then jammed it inside me.

"Winry, stop!" Alphonse's voice cracked.

"What's wrong?"

"That's nasty! It's only for adults!"

"So? It helps me feel happier. It would help you, too," I started to unzip his fly. "just let me do my thing, an you will feel good."

"No, Winry..." Alphonse trembled when I massaged the form of his penis.

"See, it's okay. Edward doesn't have to know about this." I slowly unbuttoned his underwear, then pulled out the large meat. The only reaction I received was at emblems and weak pushes on my chest.

"Rodricke said this was right. That women should never dominate men but only give. Do you like what I'm giving?"

"No...Winry! You are very nice and I like you but Rodricke has influenced you to do wrong. Please, stop. I want to preserve our friendship."

"See! Friendship, friendship, friendship! What about brother and sister? I never receive the full attention of the both of you. That's why I try stupid stunts!"

"Winry-"

"No! Just leave, Al..."

As we lived with them for time, the house grew segregated. It used to be and I. We'd always bake and sew together. Alphonse and Edward stayed with . Now it switched.

Rodricke's gift had let me survive for the time being here. When I was in my robe masturbating, Mr. Cambell came in. I was embarrassed but he told me to keep going, so I did.

"Let me try," he said.

He sat me in his lap and grinded his fingers inside me. Now every Tuesday, he'd call me to his room because always shops on Tuesday, and let me suck his cock. He told me it was the right thing to do, and that the boy at the orphanage, [Rodricke] told me right.

We have never had sex yet, because he wanted me to try it on my "brothers". When we grinded dough last week, Edward said, "This dough is so hard. I rather be touching my pillow or something soft."

I grabbed his hand and led it to my thigh then my ass. He quickly pulled away after many seconds then blushed. I would think Edward was an easier target because he's naive.

By next year, he wore his hair in a long braid. We were moved back to the orphanage again. Edward and Alphonse tried using alchemy to revive their mother. It failed and they were left with metal replacements.

When I looked for Rodricke, his friends told me he was shot by a stray bullet. Saddened, I continued the rest of my days in isolation until I was 15.

_And this is where the story begins. _


	3. Chapter 3

"No, it isn't safe! I don't want them to go!"

"Winry, they haven't a choice. The only thing we could do is send extra soldiers, but it would be too much work to protect them."

"Whatever it takes! I'll do anything to keep the brothers safe!"

"Like what?" He sipped from his mug patiently.

I tapped my gloved fingers on his desk, and twisted my orange scarf between my fingers. What I was taught I could use on him. I was taught to serve men and give them what they wanted. And to do it in exchange for money, rights, love, et cetera.

We both knew what I was thinking. I could tell by the look in his eyes. He waved his soldiers out for privacy. was very handsome. Thick eyebrows and a cream white uniform told you who's boss. It was very arousing. I was just a blonde girl with a country lifestyle and loved automail.

But he didn't care and was open to me. Edward told me he was a sociopath, but I just think he is a man who can't understand men nor women. I respect that. He respects me. So I _do_ owe him.

What I did when I was 12 is in my hidden past. But I remember those wrong teachings. Maybe they were right. Maybe they _are_. No, I'm in the way. It me! Not Scar or the homunculi! Me!

"Mr. Kimblee, I'll go home. If I am what's stopping the Elrics, then I'll leave. Good-bye." I stood up to leave.

When I opened the door, two soldiers were guarding me from leaving. Quickly, I turned towards Mr. Kimblee, who's been glaring at my back this whole time. He did a come hither motion with a frown. I shut the door then sat back down.

"I can't let you leave, Winry. It isn't safe for someone like you to frolicking out here in the snow." He smiled like that frown was never plaster on his face.

"Then what can I do to help?" I jumped from my seat in worriment, my hands on my chest.

"I reassure you, Winry. You don't have to do anything. It's okay, really. We have it all under control."

"No, Mr. Kimblee," I stood and walked to his side, "If you can't think of something then I'll..."

I lost my words when I kneeled in front of him. My hands trailed to his fly, which I zipped down. He was silent this whole time. I bet he didn't know how to react. After all, he is a man who can't understand women...

Slowly and cleanly, I sucked his cock like I always did those boys in the orphanage. My pace quickened to point where he pulled my hair softly and bobbed my head. Small bits of sperm squired from his head, which I licked clean.

"If I serve you and your soldiers...would you protect Edward and Alphonse?"

"Sounds like a deal, Winry."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, Edward and Alphonse. I'm sending more soldiers to protect you during your journey."

"Thanks, Kimblee. But why the help?" Edward asked.

"You can thank your Miss. Winry here." Mr. Kimblee's eyes settled on me.

"Winry, is something the matter?" Mr. Kimblee stood beside me. I shook my head quietly.

"Well, you all must be really busy. I'll take Winry in my custody...is that okay with you, Winry?" He asked me.

His hand light touched my rear. Why was he playing tricks on me? Why was he touching me in front of my friends?

"Yes, of course, Mr. Kimblee." I said.

I ignored Edward's look of suspicion.

"Winry and I shall be going. There's a secret military home she can stay in in Yous Well. We will call you once we get there."

"Kimblee, wait." Edward said curtly.

I felt the hand on my rear twitch, then leave.

"Winry, gather your things. This may take time." He frowned at Edward briefly. I left, but quickly turned to eavesdrop.

'We know your holding her hostage. What else are you keeping from us?'

'Thats for me to know, Elric. She's completely safe unless you slip up.'

'What would you do to her?'

'Again, my business. Lets wrap this up. She's waiting for me and I know she hates to wait...'

The door opened, Kimblee glaring at me.

"We're you eavesdropping?"

"No, Mr. Kimblee. I just got here. I wanted to ask if you had a soldier that could help me with my things."

"Sure, Ms. Rockbell. He'll be sent to your room immediately. I'll wait for you at the train station. We have a private booth set up for us."

"That's wonderful! Thank you, Mr. Kimblee!" I ran like a little girl, and I knew he had his eyes on my rear. I can't ever trust a mysterious man like that. Ever.

Mr. Buccaneer helped with my things. I guess he was coming along too, which I liked. He loved automail as much as I did, and loved when I admired his metal diamond-tipped automail! It was adorable! The automail, I mean. But don't get me wrong!

Mr. Buccaneer was a ferocious beast who loved his pride, whic I find arousing. And who knows, maybe his metal arm and pride isn't the only big thing on him...

"Winry, are you ready? The ride would be pretty long, but I'm sure there will be entertainment." He smirked evilly for a second, then smiled gently. I ignored it, and let him put his arm around my waist.

We sat down in a private booth with a table in the middle. I guess this is where high ranked military men speak of issues and tactics.

"Winry, are you hungry for anything? In this special train, they serve food for important individuals like us."

"I'm fine, thank you." I said as i shimmied off my coat. I scooted so that Mr. Kimblee could sit. It was quiet when the train took off. I could still remember what I've done in his office. I know he remembers. Quickly, I glimpse at his face. He was gazing inside of a long novel.

Curiously I read a few sentences, leaning towards his shoulder.

"Have you read this before?" He asked. He turned to the cover. _The Great Gatsby._

"Yes, it was a great book. When Edward isn't home I have nothing to do-"

"Edward entertains you?" He let out a loud chuckle.

"No, Mr. Kimblee! Not that way..."

"No, no, Winry. It's nice that he provides you amusement and pleasure. Was he the only man you had sexual relations with?"

"No...when we were children, um, no...never mind."

"Winry, I won't tell. It's okay to discuss your problems in the past."

"When I was young, this group of boys...repeatedly..._touched_ me. They taught me things and made me look at people having sex and making me have sex...I was only 12."

"Oh..."

"But they mainly taught me a woman's position before a man. Women must serve men."

"Like Riza Hawkeye serves Roy Mustang?" Buccaneer entered the conversation, sitting in front of me.

"Yes, she must suck his cock a lot." I said.

Buccaneer looked at me in awe, and Mr. Kimblee held in a giggle with the book under his nose.

"So, your saying that if a woman like you is around a man that is your superior, like Mr. Kimblee, you must do things with him?"

"If he wants to. If Mr. Kimblee wanted me to have a sexual relation, I'd be forced to commit to it."

"I can't believe you have a mouth like that, Rockbell," he shimmied in his seat,"Now, how about we look at more automail? Besides my arm, I can show you shone thing big and wide." He said. I caught a glare coming from Mr. Kimblee.

"Okay," I was weary of words, hoping it didn't mean what I thought.

He slammed a door behind us. I looked around but saw no automail. Quickly he unzipped his pants and-

"AHHHHHH!"

Mr. Kimblee turned to the door. A rough ramming was heard inside, and bloodcurdling cries. Many other passengers of the train looked towards his way to the door. It was arousing yet painful to hear. She was being raped by a bear. Buccaneer. On a train. It finally settled and Buccanner came out, buttoning up his uniform. "Where's Winry?" Mr. Kimblee asked. "In the bathroom," he sniffed "what of it, Kimblee?" In the bathroom, the young girl sobbed as blood poured from her broken anus. Oh God help her. 


End file.
